Saga 3 Episode 60: Your Love Is My Drug Pt 2: The Precursor
Participants Tao.jpg|Táo Xinzang|link=Táo Xīnzàng Zack 4.jpg|Zack Rogers|link=Zachary "Zack" Rogers I 9:32:12 PM Cho Amadeus Kiriyu: Zack pondered her name in his head, and let it ring in his ears few times. Tao Xingzang. She was definitely of Asian descent…and definitetly the person he was sent here to assassinate. Her family history fit the bill, the witch she supposedly descended from was most definitely of an Asian linage. Thing is the girl doesn’t give off even the slightest vibe of curse energy, or even magical properties. She seemed realitively normal. Zack was beginning to have second thoughts, and wondering wether or not this was just a lost cause. The Warlocks had been giving him run of the mill missions since he didn’t want to cooperate with them and their ways anyway so it made some form of sense to be fair. As he pondered the differences in his wants and needs Tao struck him with an odd question, aside from the obvious choice of nickname. "Do you think you think humans and monsters fall into the same category?... Do you think you could kill another human, like you would a monster if they did something unbearably inhuman?" Zack shifted in his seat a little bit. The question made him a tad uncomfortable. Namely because it was something he himself wondered if he was capable of. Zack: Truth be told I’ve never…killed a human being before. At least not in cold blood. In my line of work I’ve seen some nasty and freaky things happen to human beings, but I’ve never once had to actually kill one. Someone else did the dirty work. He stopped at a red light, and lifted one finger at a time up and off of the steering wheel before putting them all back down one at a time. Zack: But I do think humans are monsters to. Sometimes they’re worse. –Zack looked towards her with a glance.- you don’t like monsters very much do you. Zack pulled them up to a female clothing store, turning the car off and hopping out. He shut the door behind himself and leaned up against the SUV pulling out his phone and unlocking the screen to do something private. His other hand reached into his wallet and he’d hand her a 100$ Tanz bill. Zack: Go grab something casual and something sporty. We’ll be practicing in the park not far from here. Take this and come back…I don’t like girly perfumes and there’s…well womens undergarments in there. So. Ahem. If she took the money Zack would’ve cleared his throat, and stuffed his hands into his pockets whistiling a bit with his cheeks puffed out, looking any and everywhere until she got back. if she didn’t drag him with her of course, to which he’d faithfully object. 12:24:13 AM Ana: She gave nothing but a nod as he spoked to her, along with a hum of agreement as he implied she didn't like monsters. Pulling up to the clothing store and stepping out with his phone to do something private. It wasn't until he handed her a $100 tanz bill and told her to grab something sporty and something casual. Along with complaining he didn't enjoy perfumes and added that there were plenty sets of lingerie. Truth be told, she had a couple of thousand tanz in her panties attached to her hip, but she pocketed the money anyway and stepped inside the store. Knowing the male species, he wouldn't appreciate being dragged in to an apparel store for women... Stepping inside, she was greeted gleefully by a woman who wore too much make up for her age... Clown Employee: WELCOME DOOOOOLL. OH YOU LOOK LIKE HELL. COME COME COME WE FINNA FIX YOU UP, BABY G. Tao: ...you don't have a filter, do you? C.E: Heeeeeellll no. Let's get you dressed up and pretty for that man of yours outside. Tao: O-oh he's not my- C.E.: You are not Cleopatra. No "Queen of De Nial (denial)" in my store. Soon enough, Tao was forced in and out of many sets of dressy, casual, and sexy sets of clothes. https://i.gyazo.com/35496c755f16fe21fe586d718731360e.png https://i.gyazo.com/b43444838ba92ca98fa8c0fd3538a938.gif https://i.gyazo.com/fda22dddc2359bc4da1d99aa47e5f0b3.png https://i.gyazo.com/0c024012a5113e29bcead635e29c520b.png https://i.gyazo.com/80766270aefcc227cbfc80c8fc4cb78d.png https://i.gyazo.com/e06c288d2bec865396e8adf798f52524.png https://i.gyazo.com/1a16e29184afb36479bbb81e0dbd787f.png https://i.gyazo.com/2c730def864a18ad180463526dfb97a7.png https://i.gyazo.com/6d3e19b46d4957e786d2d8d31b1f7d1e.png (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ae/93/11/ae9311758758640ab5895e9cef44a68a.jpg) The very last one, the employee stared at Tao's natural bust and even reached out to grab it, leaving Tao too stunned to speak. Tao: A-ano... C.E.: God. They're huge. I bet you your lover over there has his hands full huh? (https://38.media.tumblr.com/06f879c7ab0afcce0bbaf7728ec262a5/tumblr_ntjxv6GFcz1teg9gko1_500.gif) Later rather than sooner, Tao stepped out with four bags full of clothes as she spent the full 100 he gave her. It costs way much more, but the employee was kind enough to let Tao slide. She was dressed in the gym clothes she was given and sat there, sweating profusely as she thought of her attire, feeling like she was in junior high again dressed in their tight clothes and especially the bottoms. She had thrown her bags into the backseat and took her seat in the passengers, arms crossed and cheeks puffed out. 7:30:18 PM Cho Amadeus Kiriyu: Zack would’ve opted to just sit in the car this time around and wait for her. He wanted to go in and check on her but he and womens clothing….never got along. He wasn’t a pervert of the sort, but he was raised to be so straight edge he’d never even look at another woman inappropriately let alone think of it. In the face of female adversity…he was a bitch. The thoughts of the subject made him blush as such but he sook his head and began to talk aloud to himself. Zack: I can’t just focus on that. Gotta focus on the mission…gotta. Have to kill her. –rest his arms on the steering wheel and sighs- She didn’t do anything yet and I don’t even think she would. She doesn’t seem like the type to be related to an acient killing witch. Does she even believe in that stuff? Ah well. Zack looked at the satchel he brought with him and swirled the purple glowing liquid around in a glass. He looked at it a for a second and thought about what he was going to do with this mysterious concacution. Zack: I’ll have to find out. I don’t believe she’s a monster, but I don’t know her well enough to judge that either. When she’d come back and put the bags in the back seat he didn’t bother looking at her in this instance, but when she climbed into the passenger seat he’d seen her out fit, and he blushed heavily in seeing it. He then turned away when she puffed her cheeks and folded her arms. He looked towards the road…and then turned towards her like hew as going to ask something. His mouth stayed open for a moment before he turend back towards the road and reached to turn the keys. He then looked back towards her again as if to ask something and he once again turned away. He’d look back a third time with his mouth opened and wehter she asked him outright what it was or not he’d finally ask, looking in advert directions before just spitting it out. Zack: Do you…do you have to wear that? Your rack is kind of huge and supremely distracting for the opposite sex. How does that even work like…whats the size? Not for perversion reason I mean cause maybe I can fix them. NOT THAT THERES….uh…ah. Zack would’ve shaken his head and cranked the ar up. He’d dive them down the street and continue the trip not saying a word unless she directly asked him something. He need to focus on the task at hand and he’d clear his throat as they arrived t the park before he parked on the side and started to talk about more pressing matters. Stepping out of the car he’d go around and wait for her on the side walk before he began the introduction. Zack: Well in that case I’ll go ahead and explain what we’re doing here. Walk with me. –waited for her to walk- I’m not sure wether or not you can or can’t fight. I don’t want to see someone like you end up like that again. At least not without a fight. I want to what exactly you’re made of. All that trainer t-t-talk. Zack would’ve stopped and tilted his head up to look at the sky instead of her outfit. He’ d scratch the edge of his nose with an aloof tone before he’d lean over, and look down at the ground. His hands on his knees he’d look down at the ground and continue his instructions. Zack: Take your stance and start hitting at me. I won’t hit back but I need a measure of how hard you can punch. We’re going to fight just a little bit so I can get a sense of…well weather or not you suck at this. Zack knew the real intention for this battle though. He knew she was something more. Or at least he suspected she was. The Walrocks thought that she was going to be the next big threat to reckon with but he wanted to believe that she wasn’t. Zack was a mericiful person to those who deserved it at least. II 1:14:17 AM Ana: She had noticed he many glances but made no attempt to question what he wanted. She knew. And it was her fault but at the same time it wasn't. She managed a growl in irritation and snapped her head to look at him, her brow twitching and pupils dilating... ( http://s17.postimg.org/6b4hnveb3/unamused_Isis.jpg ) Tao: It's not like I could chose in... Between this.. Or my other "clothes" -She did the air quote gesture- They're natural anyway, and ITS. NONE. OF. YOUR. BUSINESSSSSSSSSsssssssssssss..... Within the last couple of words, her head seemed to comically enlarge as she got closer to him, eyes boring into his soul, before she reverted back to normalcy and crossed her arms underneath her breasts to push them up. She was quiet until he pulled off towards a park and slipped out of his seat and out the door after parking while waiting for her to follow, and she did so, her clothes squeaking with each move she made. It felt like they were suffocating her and about to pop right off. She started walking with him, her arms slipping around her back and her fingers hooking around the others. She listened intently and nodded absentmindedly as he spoke of his knowledge of nothing besides her name... Or so she thought. Tao: W-what?! Her face grew red as he stopped so suddenly and bent over, propping himself up with his hands on his knees. She waved her hands side to side fervently along with her head. Tao: I c-can't just punch you! It's not n-nice! You're insane! She knew however that he was serious and if he urged her to shut the fuck up and hit him, the. She would oblige so, unconsciously slipping into a boxer's stance, her left foot forward and right foot back. With all the power she had in her body, she threw her right side forward, practically putting all 165 pounds of her body into the punch, her fist tightly clenched with her thumb tucked unceremoniously under the rest of her fingers. She knew most people didn't form there fist this way and she had the possibility of breaking her thumb, however, she knew to hit with the two end knuckles more than anything, and had attempted to body punch him right into the side of his face, whatever should be facing her. 10:57:32 PM The Butcher of St Petersburg: “ITS. NONE. OF. YOUR. BUSINESSSSSSSSSsssssssssssss” Those words sat in Zacks head for a split second. He thought only the redheads were supposed to be the firey feisty ones not the black heads or the brunettes for Christ sakes. In any case though, he let the thought shake out of his head. He wanted her to hit him. A test unbeknownst to her he prayed she wouldn’t pass. Hell if anything she might not have any more strength above that of the average female her body type and size. Zack rolled his shoulders, looking her dead in the eye as she screamed out. I c-can't just punch you! It's not n-nice! You're insane! Zack: Yes you can! You have to! Hit me with everything you’ve got! Quit being a little- WHAM!!!!!! Zack felt the edge of her knuckles digging into his jaw! As he did he tried not to think to much of it but he found his head being whipped in an advert direction and if not for his fortitude of stance the rest of his body would’ve followed suit. Instead Zack would’ve ended up spinning around and as he turned to face her a again his pupils were dialted as he staggered from left to right a little bit. He held his hands out and stood with his legs bent like a drunk trying to find his balance Zack: Whoa….hold on….damn. You…you’re a hard ass hitter you know that??? As Zack steadied his mind, thoughts also began to race through his head. She was a being of supernatural proportions and he was certain of it. No normal human being can rock him for any reason like that, so she…she might be the thing he was sent here for. Which was bad. VERY bad. Still it might’ve just been a slip up and Zack wasn’t about to try and take chances on this one. He stood up and he sighed blinking rapidly. Zack: Alright Tao you got a mean hook on you. Its not enough though so put your guard up. You hit like a man, so I don’t think you’ll be to opposed if I hit you back. they’ll be love taps and I won’t go for your face trust me. Not my thing. Zack took a stance that was bread form a mix of muay thai and kick boxing. As he did so his feet were spread shoulder length apart, and his hands were balanced to rest right below the level of his chin. His demeanor changed. He’d never appeared innocent but his mercury eyes contrasted with his tilted head. White bangs fell over the eyes and he’d licked his lips quickly to moisten them up. He wanted to be able to take as many sharp and quick breathes as he could. He had to test the sea witches power…in truth this little sparing session was going to reveal to him just how much of that gene she inherited. As such he lowered his stance ever so slightly…and he moved in for the kill Category:Love Drunk Saga Category:Shades of Gray Category:Saga 3 Category:Bruises